Angel Land
by sesshomarousecretlove
Summary: What if a demon fell in love with an angel? What would happen to the child? Uzumaki Naruto, part angel, part demon, and 100 percent clueless kid, is about to find out... Welcome to Angel Land. [sasunaru, gaanaru]
1. Welcome to the Planet

----Prologue----

First there was darkness.

In the darkness, two souls patiently rested, held together by chains.

"... Gaara..." One boy ventured, quietly murmuring into the red head's ear. Gaara pushed his head deeper into his friends neck whimpering slightly as he pulled away. "... Gaara, we're going to stick together okay? You've got... you've got nothing to worry about." Gaara nodded, making a brave sound in the back of his throat.

The blond boy fell silent after that, never ceasing to enjoy the company even though nothing had changed in millennia. He adjusted slightly, moving the chains around as they floated in midair. Both were naked, although neither really noticed.

"Gaara..." The boy piped up nervously, holding on a bit tighter. Gaara's head snapped up, revealing heavily outlined eyes that no one could see in the dark.

"... Gaara, I'm falling..." the boy whispered, holding on to Gaara's wrists as tightly as he could, slipping downwards. "Gaara... Gaara, please hold on..." Gaara started whimpering louder, clawing at his friend's bare back, disregarding the scratches there.

"... I'm falling... Gaara... Gaara!" Gaara was moaning loudly, his friend was holding onto his legs, desperately trying not to fall apart as they hung in midair. "Oh no... Gaara, please, promise me-"

The boy fell, chains and all, leaving Gaara in pitch blackness.

----End prologue----chapter one----

MISSION DETAILS

Naruto Uzumaki and Subaku no Gaara are Cursed Children. When you look in the Booke of Leafe, the definition states:

Cursed Child:

-A Cursed Child is the spawn of an Angel and a Demon. When said child is born, he carries the traits of both parents, making him or her highly dangerous, and subject to all sorts of wicked deeds to take on their power, for a Cursed Child is more powerful than any.

When such children are born, it is the Law of the Leafe that the child is immediately sacrificed to the Demonic King and God of Purity at the time. It is also law that the executioner must be the parents, for they to face execution if they refuse. So is the Law of the Leafe.-

However, when you look in the Booke of the Kissing Snake, the definition goes something like this:

Cursed Child:

-A Cursed Child is the spawn of an Angel and a Demon. When said child is born, he carries the traits of both parents, making him or her highly dangerous, and subject to all sorts of wicked deeds to take on their power, for a Cursed Child is more powerful than any.

It is of utmost importance that any Cursed Children found by a loyal demon, must immediately be taken to his Lordship Orochimaru for examination and draining. This is the Law of the Kissing Snake.-

Uzumaki has gotten free by unknown causes. It is of utmost importance that he is apprehended. Once done, he shall be taken to either the Council of the Leafe, or the Administration of the Kissing Snake, also known as the Akatsuki.

Gaara is still safely sealed, awaiting trial and eventual death by sacrifice.

Uzumaki MUST NOT BE CAUGHT BY EITHER REALM.

We apologize for the inconvenience, but that is part of the mutual law between Heaven and Hell. As you read, a dedicated group of Leafe Nin and Akatsuki (specially chosen by the board) have been sent. At this point in time, this retrieval mission is ranked S.

As you know, we are located on the Bridge of Life. Please send a representative if you have any questions.

Thanks for your cooperation,

_The Board of Seals, Curses, Demons, and Angels_

END MISSION DETAILS

-

Welcome to the planet 

Naruto Uzumaki lay crumpled on his side, wings bedraggled. They reached ten feet out on either side, and were at least two inches thick. Despite being soaked with rain, the feathers were still bright with colors, bright reds and gold's.

He breathed deeply for a moment, cheeks flushed from the rain.

Welcome to existence 

After a few moments he stood up, looking from side to side slowly. He was obviously in a huge city, millions of pedestrians bustled by on either side, not really noticing the bright blond boy. He stumbled forward, bumping into a girl. She looked straight at him for a moment, preparing to yell, "Watch where... oh.." she looked at the spot where he was again, then all around, then shrugged, bustling off to her destination.

"... Must be feeling things..."

Everyone's here 

Naruto gasped, stumbling down the street slowly, wings dragging behind him.

"... Gaara... Gaara..." He mumbled, bumping into people who couldn't see him. He walked into the middle of the street, and amazingly cars didn't hit him, only passed to either side.

Everyone's here

Arms hanging limply by his side and head tipped downwards, Naruto walked aimlessly through Tokyo.

Nobody saw him, until a little girl with lilac pupiless eyes who was being dragged by her brother gasped.

"N-neji-san! Look, Neji!" she said in awe, pulling on her brother's arm.

"We don't have time! We have to go; I don't want to look at some trinket!"

"But, Neji-san! It's an angel!" she emphasized excitedly.

"I don't know wha-" He had finally looked around, gaze following her finger. There, in the middle of the street, there actually was an angel, looking around dazedly. "Oh my."

"Neji-san! Do you think it fell out of Heaven and doesn't know where to go?" the little girl inquired. Breathless, Neji could only murmur,

"Maybe, Hinata. Maybe." They stood still, ignoring their appointments, just holding hands and watching the boy until he faded out of sight.

-

"Akamaru! Akamaru!" a brunette by the name of Kiba called, "Akamaru, where are you? Please come here!" he started running, still frantically calling his dog's name.

"I miss you, Akamaru!" he screamed.

"Woof!" something barked, "... Woof, woof!"

"Aka... Akamaru!" Kiba said breathlessly, running after the sound. Down the street, right next to the crosswalk, was his dog, barking at this giant bird.

Kiba ran up a little closer, and upon further inspection, realized this was no bird, but a boy. With wings.

"Holy... Dude! Hey, dude! What are you, a fuckin' angel?" he yelled picking up his dog. Oddly, nobody saw the boy with brown hair and tattoos yelling at absolutely nothing.

Everybody's watching you now 

Umino Iruka, 27 years old, was walking down the street jobless due to mixed up paperwork when he saw an angel.

A real, live, albeit a little beat up, angel. And it was just walking down the street like a lost puppy.

Despite all instincts to go and help the kid, he found himself frozen in place, just watching the boy walk.

He was beautiful, just walking down the street. Just walking. Like a lost puppy.

Upon closer inspection, Iruka noticed opaque chains binding the angel.

"... Hey..." he called out, "Hey, you! Kid! You need some help?"

The boy turned his head, revealing crystal blue eyes. Then the eyes closed as the lips curved in a smile, bangs dripping in his face. He stood there for a moment, just smiling confusedly, before turning and continuing to walk.

Iruka decided that angels knew what they were doing anyway, and maybe he should just leave it alone, maybe just watch it walk.

So he did.

-

Shikamaru Nara, sleepy Goth of eighteen years was getting to know his girlfriend of 3 years and best friend of sixteen's tonsils. After a few gratifying moments of lip lock, Shika decided he was tired.

His girlfriend, Temari, was currently screaming in frustration.

"Oh my fucking god, Shikamaru! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get you to knock me up! What do I have to do, be the fucking Seme?"

"... Probably."

"I swear, if you weren't such a sexy bastard..." she sighed moving to sit leaning on the same storefront as Shika, leaning her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes putting his head on top of hers, yawning dutifully.

"Hey, Shika." She said suddenly, quite softly. He grumbled a bit, eyes still closed.

"Hmm."

"I see an angel."

"Really."

"Yup. With wings of fire and chains of crystal, it's like... he's cursed."

"Ah. Can I see this angel you speak of?"

"Sure. ...He's standing in the middle of the street, and like, the cars should be hitting him, you know? But... they're not."

"You are so fucking high right now, Temari."

"I must be."

Everybody waits for you now 

"I really must thank you, Detective Jaraiya. Despite being so perverted and everything, you're actually a pretty nice guy," a blonde said, grinning happily and clutching a wad of bills to her chest, "You actually got all my stolen money back!"

"Hey, what are friends for? Besides, don't forget how you got me out of that little bout way back in high school, Tsunade!" He grinned sheepishly, "And what with me being 2 years your senior, I was a little embarrassed..."

"Eh, it was the past! ...WAY in the past. What's important is that we're even." she squealed in glee. "Thank you so much! If I make it as Head Police Commissioner you are so getting a raise! ..."

"..."

"... Jaraiya? Detective Jaraiya?" she asked, a little quieter. He gently put a hand on her shoulder, looking to their right side, into the busy street.

"... Look..."

She did.

What happens next

"... Where..." Naruto whispered in awe, looking up at the tall buildings and gasping in delight, "It... reminds me... of paradise... I wish Gaara could see... Gaara..."

Turning in a circle, Naruto started to realize the enormity of his situation. "Oh wow." his gaze slowly lowered, and for the first time he really saw a car. It was driving straight towards him; the driver didn't see the angel.

"What... what's that?"

----Chapter epilogue----

Excerpt from the Booke of Life and Death on the Middle Realm-

Uchiha:

-The Uchiha's are a human clan. For the most part they live on the region of earth known as the Middle East, or more specifically, Japan. The Uchiha's made up a large amount of the Ninjas of Japan, but were wiped out for the most part at the turn of the century by the second youngest, one Itachi Uchiha. Itachi is classified as missing on earth, and his Demonic counterpart is currently on an S class retrieval mission. He has no Angelic counterpart. The last surviving Uchiha, sans Itachi, is Sasuke Uchiha. He is colder than the average Uchiha, and even more power- hungry.

Typical Behavior: Cold, vague, confusing, deep

Typical Appearance: Black hair, black eyes, pale skin, usually some signs of failed plans to gain power.

Notes:

Uchiha in Japanese can mean 'warrior'

Extremely power hungry, expect at least one Uchiha per generation to make it into one of the Higher Realms to create havoc.-

----end chapter epilogue----

... Wow.

That's a lot to take in in one chappie.

so... how do you like?

review, please! I kind of like where this is going... but i'm not the reader, so...

oh and if you have questions, please ask, and they'll be answered.

um, **all the characters on earth have heavenly or hellish counterparts.** so yeah.

lessee, this was five pages long, and the song was 'Dare You To Move' by Switchfoot. lol i like that band. it's my PMSing band. or maybe Linkin Park is... :D we all need a couple of those, anyway...

lol, that might have been too much info...

REVIEW!! flames keep me warm... (in the middle of summer?? umm...)


	2. I Dare You to Move

----Chapter two----

CLASSIFIED WILL SELF-DESTRUCT

Dear Tsunade-sama,

As the next President of The Board of Seals, Curses, Demons, and Angels, you are aware of the Uzumaki situation.

Currently, we know that he is on Earth, but we can't seem to get a signal from his wings. That is hardly surprising; our ANBU scientists have deduced that the demonic side of Naruto has negated any of the angelic broadcasting effects he may have. As of right now, he is hardly an issue, not at all compared to the death of the Angel of the Leafe. I believe you know, but I shall remind you, that Uzumaki was believed to be the -obviously- illegitimate child of the Angel of the Leafe.

If that is true, we must find the demon who the Angel of the Leafe was having an affair with and make a decision as what to do from there. We have narrowed it down, thanks to Naruto's appearance, to a select group of Fox demon.

Gaara is currently still in his holding cell, we cannot dispatch of him properly until we have regained possession of Naruto. No parents have been found, I have a team on the case, but they are not making much progress. There is a chance he may actually be a step-brother to Uzumaki, but that would only be possible if- well frankly, if the Angel of the Leafe was 'sleeping around'.

As to the Angelic guardian of the Cursed Children, we must have as little as possible know about the Angel of the Leafe. I have recruited an angel who has been seen interacting with the children before to pose as our guardian. Unfortunately, I do not believe he is aware of what exactly his position will force him to do...

Anyway, his name is Umino Iruka, Angel of Dolphins and other intelligent Aquatic life. I believe his demonic counterpart is Kisame, Shark Demon and higher up of the Kissing Snake.

I am aware of your past with Uzumaki, Umino, and The Angel of the Leafe, and I must pose a friendly warning. You put your job and your soul on the line by interfering. Your fiery temper must not get in the way of the sacrifice, for it is the Law of the Nameless that all Cursed Children are sacrificed; you mess this up Tsunade-sama, you risk the death of all three known Realms.

Tread carefully.

With all due respect,

Orochimaru

Secretary to the Kissing Snake and President of the Board of Angels, Demons, Curses, and Seals on the Bridge of Death

PLEASE REPLY SELF DESTRUCT

-

**I dare you to move**

"Come out, little Sasu-chan, I promise not to hurt you," Kisame of Earth said, "C'mon, I just wan' your money. You have debts to pay to the Akatsuki, you know."

Sasuke hissed out a breath, leaning more fully against a wall in his kitchen, sandwiched in-between his fridge and stove. He cursed himself for forgetting to stash some weapons in his kitchen.

Kisame slowly progressed from room to room; the kitchen was in the back of Sasuke's apartment. Itachi had ordered him to Sasuke's apartment to 'test' his little brother, to prepare him for when Itachi visited himself. The orders were to try to kill Sasuke, and if he made it through about an hour of 'testing', leave. Then let the boy lick his wounds for a couple months, come back with a few friends, repeat the experience. All leading up to a visit from Itachi. The big brother always had a thing for grandeur.

**I dare you to move**

Taking another breath, more deeply, Sasuke begin shimmying slowly out of the space he was crushed in, preparing to run for it.

"Sasuke-kuuun," he cooed, walking up the hall that contained the front door and bedrooms and advancing into the large living room with kitchen on the side. He paused in the opening between the living room and the final bedroom, carefully scanning everything in sight with his eyes.

**I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
**

Feet firmly on the floor, Sasuke crouched like a cat, waiting for the perfect moment.

**I dare you to move**

Just as Kisame lowered his gun, Sasuke sprinted forward, vaulted the bar between the two rooms, and started running towards the window. Kisame, not expecting this, quickly brought his gun back up and tried to aim and hit the boy. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to actually make an escape attempt; they were after all, on the fourth floor.

Accidentally, Kisame shattered the window with his bullets, aim going wild because of his haste, nevertheless, one bullet hit Sasuke high on the collar bone. Still he ran, almost falling to the window and pulling himself out to fall the four stories.

**I dare you to move**

Kisame smirked and lowered his tranquilizer gun. Black liquid could barely be seen flowing around in the cartridge, it had the consistency of saliva, and occasionally it burst into flames before returning to its liquid consistency.

"Tch, branded already? I was hoping you'd last a little longer."

**  
Like today never happened**

Sasuke jumped the window, making it all the way to the other side of the not-so-wide alley, thanks to some over hanging fire escapes. He held on to one with his right hand, leaning over to unhook the ladder. The rungs slipped, and the ladder fell down, Sasuke still attached to it.

Three stories later found him on the hood of a convertible, bent over on his stomach between the windshield and convertible cover, groaning in pain. He rolled off the car and onto the ground, narrowly missing the remnants of the broken ladder. Using the wall as a brace, he pulled himself up, stumbling down the alley towards the exit out into the street. A few feet before, he turned and retched; a combination of the tranquilizer and falling three stories on his stomach.

Taking a few moments to breathe, Sasuke rubbed his eyes and wiped the grime off his face before walking further out onto the sidewalk. Bent over, he scanned the street for more of his brother's goons, only to see a boy just as bedraggled as him, plus a huge pair of wings, in the middle of the street with a car speeding towards him. Apparently the person didn't see him, because he didn't step on the brakes or swerve, just drove straight forward about to kill the poor kid.

The gunshot must have addled Sasuke's brain, because he started running into the street, to try and shove the kid out of the way. Slowly the blonde boy turned his head and seemed to see him, for he frowned, obviously irritated. Just as Sasuke reached him, his eyes flashed red.

It was then that Sasuke passed out.

**  
Today never happened before  
**

----Chapter epilogue----

Excerpt from the Sprite Guide to the Realms-

Life and Death:

-In-between the Realms Heaven, Hell, and Earth, there is a crossing, called the Bridge of Life and Death. Heaven lies on one side, Hell on the other; Earth is under. The Bridge of Life and Death can never be both Life _and _Death unless there is a meeting between the Realms. Therefore, depending on which Realm you wish to travel to, you need a different Bridge. An Alter-Ego, if you will.

If you need to get to Hell, you need the Bridge of Death; Heaven, Life. If you wish to travel to Earth, you need merely to decide if you wish to travel as a Ghost, or a Live Entity. As a Ghost, you can not speak or interact with any Life Forms on Earth, but if you go as an Entity, you may not be able to come back until your death. One must know the appropriate Jutsu, or Incantation, to keep you from forgetting your past as you travel to Earth, for the sights on the way are said to be so literally mind-boggling that you forget everything about your former life.-

----End chapter epilogue----

WOO! I updated in one day! If only I could keep that up with my other fics...

Lemme get this straight to you. everybody BUT Naruto and Gaara have Demonic and Angelic counterparts.

okay, I know this chapter was short, but I'm trying to keep it within one idea or stanza in the song- which is still 'Dare you to move' by Switchfoot... lol i thought it was 'dare you to run' before I read the lyrics...

I noticed I have a lot of errors on my first chapter, and I apologize. My computer doesn't have spell check coz i've been using Wordpad instead microsoft Word coz I lost the pasword to get on... lol I'm of clueless when it comes to stuff like that...

Yeah... I know i have a lot of random book in my chapters, but I promise you'll see them all again... that part i sort of took from Hitchikers Guide To The Galaxy...

soo... review?


End file.
